


A Chance Meeting

by Tairulz



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Eventual Relationships, Everybody's happy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, self indulgent story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: Hajime Hinata is a regular reserve course student at Hopes Peak Academy. One day out of the blue someone new falls into his life, but what kind of crazy things will happen now with his new companion? [A side story/project while i work on and attempt to get inspiration for Princess and the Commoner]





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn’t be writing new stories, but this, like the Parent Trap Komahina I’m considering writing (yes, you read that right), was just burning to be written, and not writing it was an absolutely torturous itch i couldn’t scratch. So this is me attempting to 'scratch it out of the way' so to speak, in order for me to focus on Princess and the Commoner, not to mention some requests i have received on my fanficton profile.
> 
> This is a Hinata x OC, because Hinata is my favourite Danganronpa character, second only to Komaeda himself. It was gonna be x reader, but I’ve written to much about the girls looks and personality for it to really count as an x reader, but if you like you can imagine your own names and looks anyway.
> 
> This is obviously a high school AU, and also technically a canon divergence (is there a difference?), but I don’t have the best memory so bear with me. There will be no despair Junko, no despair apocalypse, and no Kamakura. Truth be told I’m writing this on a whim, so i have no idea where this is going, but it will be a happy/fluffy story.
> 
> One more thing, I’m so sorry, i’m pretty sure I’m butchering the geography of Hopes Peak, but it’s not like we have a detailed map of the entire grounds i can use for reference (do we…?). 
> 
> This isn’t my main story I’m working on, so i can’t guarantee an update schedule. Until i finish my other work “Princess and the Commoner”, this will be a secondary priority.
> 
> All questions, comments, and constructive feedback are welcome :)

It was just a regular day like any other at Hopes Peak Academy reserve course. Hajime Hinata was once again seated at his desk, staring longingly at the main building. He could faintly hear the chatter of his fellow classmates around him, but he had long tuned them out. It was just the same boring idle chatter anyway.

He only tunes back in when the class discussion turned to the main course students, now curious he listened in.

“Why do you think teacher was called into the reserve managers office?”

“I heard they lost one of their students, apparently a girl got lost somewhere on the grounds.”

“Wow really?”

“Yeah, they just want to know if she came here.”

“I heard she’s some kind of fighting badass!”

“Woah, she sounds scary!”

“I-i hope she doesn’t end up here…”

“And why not? They’d reward us for taking her back!”

“But what if she attacked you?”

“Pfft how much damage could _one_ girl do? Don’t be stupid.”

Hajime was equal parts intrigued and confused. How could someone get lost in their own school? Although, glancing back at the main course building, he had to admit it was a pretty big school. Oh well, it wasn’t likely for him to meet this mysterious girl anyway.

The bell for lunchtime broke his thoughts, so he grabbed his bag and headed outside to eat his food. He lived alone, so it was a cheap and hurriedly prepared lunch, but it was better then nothing. He walked into the small courtyard, which was small but grand, typical of Hopes Peak. Even though it was the reserve corse, it was still made to look every bit as grand as the main building.

As he was approaching the bench, he saw a figure standing in front of the spot he usually sat on. He didn’t recognise the figure, the only thing he knew is that is was a girl he hadn’t seen before, with a different uniform then what he was wearing. Then what his classmates had been discussing came to mind.

 _‘It couldn’t be, could it?’_

“Hey! Excuse me miss.”

The girl turned around. She had long curly brown hair down to her waist, dark brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Her attire consisted of a black t-shirt and blue shorts. She had a confused look on her face as she saw the other boy.

“Ehhh? Who are you?”

As he got closer, he could tell that she was considerably shorter then him, by a head at least. He held out his hand and decided to introduce himself.

“I’m Hajime Hinata, a reserve course student. What’s your name?”

“Luciana Evans, i’m the SHSL Street fighter!” She declared this proudly, one hand on her hips and a smile on her face as she enthusiastically shook his hand with the other. Then her faced morphed back to confused.

“… a what student?”

“A reserve course student. I’m part of the Hopes Peak Academy reserve course student program.”

The blank look on her face told him that she still didn’t get it. Had she seriously never heard of it?

“Eh? I don’t get it…”

He was right.

“The reserve course, it’s a part of Hopes Peak that let’s normal students without talent attend the academy. The only difference is that we have to pay very high fees to get here.”

“Ohhhhh, i get it now.”

She had an unreadable expression on her face. He sighed and resigned himself to being told he didn’t belong at this academy.

“That’s so cool!”

She was smiling brightly, jumping on the spot as she happily clapper her hands.

“Huh?!”

“That is so cool! Now more people get to study here, this place is awesome!”

“I… uh, you really think that?”

She puffed her cheeks out, now looking annoyed.

“Well duh! I wouldn’t say it for no reason, I’m not that mean!”

Hajime held his hands up in surrender, laughing nervously.

“Hey, hey, i didn’t mean it that way.”

The smile returned.

“Oh, okay!”

Wow, he noticed that she changed emotions quickly didn’t she? Talk about bipolar.

“So…. where am i now? I can’t find my class at all.”

So it was true, so there really was a ultimate lost on the school grounds, and he was looking right at her. She really was completely lost wasn’t she? He decided to lend a hand and take her back.

“Your in the reserve course buildings courtyard.”

“Wait… so this isn’t the main building?”

He couldn’t help but stare in disbelief, was she being serious? Could she not even tell the difference between the two sections of the school?

“No, this is the reserve course building.”

Her face lit up in realisation, her mouth forming a perfect ‘o’.

“Ohhh, so that’s why everything looks different!” she grinned. Looking as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

He smiled slightly.

“So, would you like me to take you back now? I can help you find your class.”

The next thing he knew, a blur of brown collided with his chest, making him stumble slightly to maintain his balance. He looked down only to find that Luciana was now hugging him tightly around his torso, head buried in his chest. He couldn’t help but blush slightly as he realised the close proximity.

She lifted her head to look up at him, still hugging him.

“Thanks Hina-buddy!”

He lifted a hand to awkward scratch at the back of his neck, letting out another nervous laugh. His face went slightly darker as he realised something she said.

“Uh… Buddy?”

She nodded.

“Yuh-Huh! I do that to all my guy friends!”

“Were… friends? But you just met me.”

“Of course were friends! You seem pretty awesome, and your helping me! Plus, I like having lots of friends.”

“I… uh, thank you.”

Then he realised she was still to let him go. And while he didn’t mind the hug, it had been going on for a little bit more then he was comfortable with.

“Excuse me? I don’t want to be rude, but could you please let go now?”

Looking down, she made another ‘o’ face, and promptly released him, standing in front of him instead. 

“Hehe, sorry about that! I just really like hugging people, so I get carried away sometimes.”

“That’s fine, it was just a little long for people who have just met, is all.”

“Oh I get it, Hiru-chan is always telling me not to hug strangers, they might not like it, or they could do something funny to me.”

“…Hiru-chan?”

She nodded.

“Yep! Mahiru Koizumi, she’s one of my friends from class.”

Then she looked at him strangely.

“Your not gonna do something funny, whatever that means, are you?”

He, realising what her friend must have meant, waved his arms frantically in front of him.

“N-no! Not at all! I wouldn’t do anything strange like that.”

She giggled, going back to jumping on the spot and clapping.

“See? I picked an awesome friend!”

Hajime couldn’t help but smile, seeing her so happy over making a new friend, and himself no less. She didn’t even seem to care that he was a reserve student, and her an ultimate. He thought of a question to ask her.

“Hey, uh, why do you do that with names?”

“Eh? What names?”

“No, i mean all the ‘buddy’ and ‘chan’ stuff, i just wanted to know why you do that.”

“Simple! It means your my friend.”

“Okay… no offence but that didn’t help answer the question.”

She looked confused, then she must have fully understood exactly what he was asking, because then she launched into a detailed explanation.

“I do that to all my friends! I give them shorter nicknames, and if they’re a girl, I put ‘chan’ on the end. But if they’re a guy, I put ‘buddy’ on the end instead.”

“Oh, okay. Now i get it.”

“So that makes you Hina-buddy, cause your my friend, and your a guy.”

“Every single one of your friends huh?”

She nodded rapidly.

“Yep! I have a friend called Komaeda, he’s a guy so I call him Ko-buddy. I have a another friend called Nanami, but she’s a girl, so I call her Nana-chan.”

“I see.”

She surprised him yet again, instead of running off or trying to make her way back, she plopped down onto the bench he was originally planning to eat his lunch on.

“So what do you have for lunch?”

“Uh… didn’t you want to go back?”

“No! I wanted to sit and eat lunch with you… i can go if you want though.”

“No, no, that’s fine. I actually make my own lunches.”

He sat down next to her on the bench.

“Thats so cool! I can’t cook to save my life.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Teru-buddy tries, but I can only cook one thing without burning everything.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“Spicy sausage rolls.”

“Eh… spicy?”

“Yep! It’s like making regular sausage rolls, but you put curry powder in the mix.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of those.”

Luciana put a finger to her chin, thoughtful look on her face. Then she clapped sharply once, smile returning once again.

“I know! Then I’ll have to make you some!”

“But we only just met today!”

“But your my friend now, so you get the sausage rolls.”

“Uhh… okay then, i guess.”

He wasn’t really sure, but if it made her happy, then he supposed he’d go with it. It was only sausage rolls right? He didn’t really see the harm in it, so why not.

They spent the rest of the lunch time talking, her chatting away happily, while managing to ask him a lot about himself in the process. He was happy that someone, much less an ultimate, cared about him that much, but he was still surprised that she attached herself to him so quickly.

Finally, the bell for afternoon classes rang. Both of them stood up, well more jumping in her case, but Hinata didn’t forget the reason she was here in the first place.

“Hey, Luciana-”

“Lucy!”

“..huh?”

“All my friends get to call me Lucy!”

“Uhh… okay, Lucy, would you like me to take you back now?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, class!”

Hajime couldn’t help but sweat drop.

“Let’s go!”

Before he could say anything else, she tugged his hand and pulled him along as she set off in a random direction. Before he could focus on the fact her soft hand was holding his, he realised she was going the wrong way.

“Er, Lucy? Your going the wrong way… the main building is this way.”

“Eh, really? Cool! Your smart Hina-buddy!”

She then tugged him in the opposite direction, the right direction this time. He could only let out a nervous chuckle, not entirely sure if she was being serious or not.

Soon enough, they came to the gates that enclosed the entrance to the Hopes Peak main building. Lucy was bouncing excitedly more the closer they got. 

Standing in front of the gates was an older woman, with bright orange hair done in a high ponytail that fanned out to both sides. Next to her was a male student with crazy white hair, a female student with short red hair who was scowling, and a final female student, with soft pink hair down to her shoulders.

“Yuki-Chan!” She exclaimed happily, letting go of Hajime’s hand, and tackling the older woman in a tight hug. The woman hugged her in return.

“Lucy, thank goodness your safe! We were looking all over for you!”

“Hehe, sorry about that, i got a bit lost. But Hina-buddy helped me!”

“…Hina-buddy?”

She ran back over, dragging poor Hinata over to the woman, who he presumed to be her teacher, and the other students, who he assumed were her classmates. She stopped, leaving him standing in front of the group of people.

“Yeah! This is Hina-buddy! He’s so smart, he helped me find my way back, isn’t he cool? Hina-Buddy, this is my super cool teacher, Yuki-chan!”

So he was right, the woman was her teacher. He stuck out his hand in greeting.

“I’m Hajime Hinata. I really didn’t do anything special, i just helped her back is all.”

“I’m Chisa Yukizome, her teacher. Nonsense! Thank you very much for helping my precious student.”

Lucy, while this was happening, had been chatting away happily to the three students. When the reserve student and teacher looked over at them, the red-head was still scowling, but now looked a bit less angry, the other two both had calm smiles on their faces.

“So, why’re you guys here?”

The red head was the first to answer.

“We were looking for you silly! We were worried about you. Jeez, how did you manage to get lost like that?”

“I dunno, I was here, then I was there. Then i found Hina-buddy, now I’m back here.”

Then the red-head rounded on Hinata.

“Hey, you! You better not have done anything funny to her!”

Ah. So this must be that girl, the ‘Hiru-chan’ she spoke of.

“No, not at all! I’d never do that…. uh, Hiru?”

The name’s Mahiru Koizumi! Only Lucy gets to call me that.”

He held up his hands in an attempt to calm her.

“Okay, okay. Noted.”

Her face softened a bit, but she still looked mildly annoyed. Then the pinkette spoke.

“What’s important is that we found her safe and unharmed. We can thank Komaeda for that.”

Then the albino boy pitched in. In the back of his mind, Hinata noted that this boy must have been the ‘Ko-buddy’ she mentioned.

“I didn’t do anything worth mentioning really. All I did was take a guess as to where she went. I may not have much, but at least I could use my luck to guess where she was.”

“Really?! You just guessed where I was? And you were right? That’s so cool!”

“It’s really not, compared to the rest of you ultimates-”

Lucy puffed put her cheeks.

“No! Don’t you start with that stupid stuff again Ko-buddy!” 

“Ehehe… my apologies then.”

Then the teacher clapped her hands once, making all four students look at her.

“Alright everyone! Now that we’ve found Lucy, we should really be getting back to class.”

With her words, Hinata remembered that he should really be getting back as well. The group of five said their goodbyes, before walking back into the main building. Lucy skipping along in the middle, even from this distance he could see the huge smile on her face. He let out a small smile of his own, before heading off back towards his own classes.

Well.

This had certainly been an interesting day.


End file.
